Overprotective Brothers (One-Shot)
by justsomeweirdo0517
Summary: What happens when Michelangelo breaks his arm? How do his brothers react?


**A/N: This was a one-shot that I deleted. I'm not posting the other one-shots I did for other reasons but ya if you haven't read this yet I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Mikey was about to head out the door to go skateboarding when he heard a familiar voice,

"Where do you think you're going?" his eldest brother asked him.

"I was going out to go skateboarding, why?" the youngest brother ask as he turned around to see all three of his brothers looking at him.

"Make sure you bring your T-phone with you we wouldn't want you to get hurt," Donnie told him.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Relax dudes! I'll be fine! I won't get hurt ok?"

"You better not or I'll pound ya!" Ralph snapped.

"Raph, really?" Leo glared at Raph and then looked back at Mikey, "Anyways, Mikey, if anything happens to you just give us a call, ok?"

"No problem dude! I'll see you guys later!" Mikey was about to head out the door when he felt something tug on his arm,

"Don't forget your helmet, you idiot!" Raph snapped again as he smacked Mikey on the head and gave him his helmet.

"Ow! Raphie!" Mikey yelled as he put his helmet on and walk out of the lair,

"Be home in an hour!" Leo demanded his youngest brother loud enough so Mikey could hear him.

* * *

Mikey was skateboarding in the sewers trying to do a new trick he saw on YouTube. Mikey got on his skateboard and tried out the trick he saw online. He was doing very well when all of a sudden,

**SNAP**

When Mikey tried to skate on a ramp it snapped in half making Mikey fall off his skateboard while landing on his arm,

"AHHHH!" he yelled and then started to cry. He looked at his arm and noticed how swollen it was, "Oh crap my brothers are going to kill me!" he thought while crying about his arm.

Donnie was in his lab working on a project when all of a sudden,

**RING RING RING**

His phone started ringing as he answered his phone,

_"Hello?"_

_"D-Donnie..." _It was Mikey. Donnie's heart broke when he heard his only little brother cry. It was rare for Mikey to cry over something really serious.

_"Mikey, what's wrong?" _he asked his little brother in concern.

_"I-I was skateboarding when the ramp broke... I landed on my arm funny and it looks swollen! It really hurts Donnie!" _

_"We'll be there as soon as possible buddy!" _Donnie told his little brother,

_"O-ok..." _Donnie hung up the phone with and ran up to Raph and Leo panicked,

"Donnie, are you ok?" Leo asked Donnie concerned,

"Mikey got hurt skateboarding!" Donnie cried which made Leo worry even more,

"How do you even know?" Ralph asked him,

"He called me! We have to get him as soon as possible!" Donnie cried as him and his older brothers.

* * *

The three brothers left the lair to find Mikey.

"Mikey?! Where are ya shell-for-brains?!" Raph called out to see if Mikey could hear him,

"R-Raphie?" It was Mikey. Donnie rushes over to Mikey and picked him up,

"Guys we need to get him to my lab RIGHT NOW!" Donnie cried as he carried his little brother with Leo and Raph next to him.

"Hey genius, want me to carry the squirt?" Raph asked Donnie, "He might be too heavy for you."

"Hey!" Mikey cried.

"No it's fine Raph, in fact, he's not heavy at all! He may look like he's heavy but he's actually light as a feather!" Donnie told him. This was true. Mikey was chubby and ate ten times more then his brothers but he was as light as a feather.

The turtles rushed Mikey to the lab. Leo and Raph left Donnie and Mikey in the lab so Donnie could take a look at their little brother's arm,

"So doctor D, I'm I gonna make it?" Mikey joked. Donnie rolled his eyes,

"Yes Mikey, you're gonna live," Donnie told his little brother a little annoyed, "But I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Mikey asked still crying. Donnie put his hand on Mikey's shoulders,

"Your arm is broken, Mikey" Mikey looked up as his brother confused and sniffed,

"Donnie are you ok? My arm didn't fall off! It's still in place!" Donnie rolled his eyes again,

"Mikey you broke the bone in your arm! You didn't break your arm off!" he told Mikey in an annoyed tone. Mikey looked up at Donnie,

"Ohhhh! Ok, I get what you mean now!" he told Donnie. Leo and Raph then walked back into the lab,

"Mikey we also have more bad news," Leo told Mikey as he looked up at his eldest brother,

"You're not allowed to go out anywhere without one of us." Raph simply told Mikey when he looked up at his older brothers in shock,

"WHAT?! That is SO unfair!" Mikey yelled at his brothers

"Yes, it is," Donnie said, "Mikey you broke your arm! What if something worse happened?!"

"But it didn't dudes, I'm fine!" Mikey argued.

"You call a broken arm fine?!?!" Raph yelled, "Mikey you're STILL crying over it!"

"Ya because IT HURTS!" Mikey yelled at Raph.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt if someone was with you," Leo told him while Mikey just pouted, Donnie looked at his older brothers,

"Guys, can you leave so I can do Mikey's cast?" he asked. Leo and Raph nodded and left the lab as Donnie started to work on Mikey's arm.

* * *

After Donnie was done putting on Mikey's cast, Donnie picked Mikey up and started heading off to the living room,

"Donnie, you know I can still walk, right?" Mikey asked Donnie.

"I know you can walk Mikey I just don't want you to get hurt again." Donnie simply told him as he placed Mikey on the couch where Raph and Leo were. Mikey looked at his brothers suspiciously as they sat really close to him while they were watching tv.

"Guys, why are you sitting so close to me?" he asked them.

"In case something happens." Leo simply told him. Mikey was very confused about why his brothers were being like this. Mikey then realized what this was all about,

"Are you guys acting like this because I broke my arm?" he asked his brothers in curiosity. Raph looked at Mikey,

"Of course it is! We're your big brothers! We're supposed to protect you!" Raph yelled. Mikey looked down at the ground and sighed,

"I know. But I can take care of myself guys!" He told his older brothers.

"Mikey if you could take care of yourself then you wouldn't have broken your arm in the first place." Donnie told Mikey as he put an arm around him.

"I've taken care of myself before guys." Mikey reminded his brothers.

"We know Mikey. We just don't want you to get hurt." Leo told Mikey gently. Mikey nodded.

"Don't do that again!" Donnie demanded,

"Sorry..." the youngest turtle pouted, Raph sat next to him, put his head in a headlock and gave him a noogie, Mikey started laughing hysterically,

"RAPH! STOP IT! I'M INJURED HERE!" he reminded his brother laughing. Right when he remembered about Mikey's injury they immediately stopped and patted his baby brother on the head.

"Sorry, Mike." Raph apologized to his little brother who was catching his breath. Mikey then yawned,

"What time is it?" Mikey asked his older brothers.

"It's late," Donnie told him "You should get to bed." the older brothers then realized Mikey had fallen asleep. The older turtles chuckled as Leo picked up Mikey and put him to bed. The three older brothers kissed Mikey's forehead before leaving the room.

"Goodnight otouto, " Leo told his baby brother as he walked out of his room. Ever since that incident, Mikey's brothers have become way more overprotective of him and how did Mikey react to that? Well, he just had to learn to live it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok sorry if this is bad I tried. Make sure you let me know what you think!**


End file.
